


Pray for the Wicked

by BasementVampire



Series: Say Amen [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Gerard Way, Boys In Love, Breathplay, Church Sex, Churches & Cathedrals, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Punk Frank Iero, Religion, Riding, Secret Relationship, Teen Romance, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Really, Frank should have expected this when he started making out with Gerard in the chapel. But even after defending religion to his agnostic boyfriend, Frank still finds himself losing his virginity in a church.





	Pray for the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope it hasn't been too long. I finally finished the second part of this! I'm planning on writing at least one more, let me know if y'all would read it. <3

Frank found his boyfriend (boyfriend! He still couldn't believe it!) sitting in the chapel, leaning against the far wall and sketching. The ornate cross hung above him, and sunlight through the stained glass windows washed his figure in blue and red.

Frank closed the door behind him quietly and locked it, just in case. He rounded the alter and came to a stop in front of Gerard, who still hadn't noticed him. Biting his lip, he was deep in concentration, pencil scratching against the paper. He tilted his head to the side, frowning, then began drawing again. Frank thought he was beautiful like this, so wrapped up in his art that the world around him fell away.

When he found his voice, Frank said softly, "Hey, Gee."

Gerard's eyes flicked up and his hand stilled. He looked startled for a moment, before a smile spread across his face. "Oh. Hi, Frankie."

Frank dropped to the floor, sitting cross-legged in front of him. "Whatcha drawing?"

"Zombies." Gerard turned the sketchbook to show Frank a page full of gory zombies, staggering toward the foreground. It never failed to amaze Frank what an incredible artist the other boy was.

"That's awesome," he complimented.

Gerard set aside his sketchbook and pencils, leaning forward and gazing at Frank. "Hi," he said again.

Frank giggled, in awe of how adorable his boyfriend was. He began, "I didn't see you in Sunday School."

Gerard shrugged. "I ditched. Karen's a fucking drag anyway."

"Miss Karen is nice," Frank argued, in disagreement but amused nevertheless. "She brought cookies today."

Gerard rolled his eyes. "You should have come with me. I hung out down here for a couple hours, and then I told my parents I was gonna stay and go to a small group, so they left me here."

Frank crawled into his lap, straddling him and smiling down at the crazy rebel of a boy he was delighted to call his. "You're ridiculous."

"I know," Gerard said with a grin. Then he shook his head. "I can't believe you actually like this shit."

Frank's hands played absentmindedly with Gerard's hair. "Yeah, I have some problems with the church, but that doesn't mean I can't be religious."

"Well, I'm not," Gerard proclaimed, not for the first time. "Fuck religion. I'm the captain of my own ship."

"Do you believe in a God?" Frank asked out of curiosity.

Gerard's hands found their way to Frank's waist, gripping his hips lightly. "I don't know. I think so. But just because there's a God doesn't mean I have to like him, you know?"

Frank leaned forward and kissed him softly, unable to resist his boyfriend's pretty lips. When he pulled back, he continued, "That's fine. I don't really care what you believe; I love you. That's all that matters."

Gerard smiled. "So why are you still religious?" he asked. "You're gay, you're punk, you're liberal—I can't imagine why you're into this."

"I don't think it matters who I am," Frank said. "I think anyone should be able to be a part of the church. Maybe there's other people out there who feel the same way."

Gerard just smiled fondly and closed the distance between them, catching Frank in a heated kiss. Frank sighed, tugging at Gerard's hair and melting into his touch.

They made out for a while, holding each other close, and then Gerard was kissing down Frank's neck and biting at the soft skin under his jaw. Frank would have been embarrassed of the noise he made when Gerard's teeth sank into his throat if he could think clearly.

" _Oh_." Frank mewled, arching his back and clutching at the other boy desperately. "Fuck, not here, baby, please."

Gerard hummed, hands sliding up from Frank's hips to squeeze his ass, drawing another choked sound from the boy. "Mm, I love it when you call me that."

Frank groaned, grinding against Gerard and making him gasp against Frank's throat. "Ah, _baby_. Oh fuck."

"I love you," Gerard murmured, and although the sentiment was somewhat out of place amidst their filthy kisses and dry humping, it made Frank dizzy with happiness.

"I love you, too," he gasped in reply.

Gerard smiled deviously. "I always wanted to lose my virginity in a church. What do you think, Frankie?"

Frank's mouth fell open, but he couldn't stop his hips moving against Gerard's. "Oh, fuck. No, Gee, we can't."

Gerard's hand slipped down the back of Frank's pants. "Come on. You're hard, I'm hard. Let's do this."

" _Gee_ ," Frank whined, gasping when he felt Gerard's fingers against his hole. "Ugh. Okay, fine. Fuck."

Gerard smirked triumphantly. "Do you finger yourself, Frankie?"

Frank whimpered, pressing back onto Gerard's hand. He left a trail of sloppy kisses down Gerard's jaw, mumbling, "Yeah."

"Good." Gerard fumbled to unbutton Frank's slacks, shoving them down his thighs. "Then this won't hurt too much."

Frank shuffled out of his pants and climbed off Gerard so he could do the same. Their shirts were discarded, Gerard's black button up and Frank's white one, along with his black tie.

"Wait," Gerard said, snatching the loosened tie from Frank's hand and slipping it back over his head. He grabbed the knot and slid it back up, tightening the silk around Frank's neck. Gerard mused, "That looks nice."

"Choke me, Daddy," Frank joked, situating himself back on his boyfriend's lap.

Gerard raised two fingers to Frank's lips and ordered, "Get these nice and wet for me."

Frank moaned around the digits, sucking on them obscenely and looking at the other boy with big eyes full of feigned innocence. Gerard pulled his fingers from Frank's mouth, leaving a string of spit down his chin, and slid them between Frank's cheeks, wet and insistent and making him lightheaded.

"You're sure about this?" Gerard asked.

Frank nodded. "Yes. _Please_ , I need you."

With that, Gerard's fingers pushed into him. Frank moaned loudly and fell forward against Gerard's chest, rocking back onto his hand and silently begging for more. Gerard opened him up torturously slowly, partly to tease him and partly to make sure he didn't hurt the other boy. He fucked Frank with his fingers and kissed him, using his free hand to tug at the tie around Frank's neck.

Frank moaned into his mouth at the feeling, pulling back to whisper, "Maybe you _should_ choke me."

Gerard laughed breathlessly, adding a third finger. "Are you serious?"

Frank mewled, fucking himself down on his boyfriend's fingers. "Y-yeah. Just—just hurry up and get y-your cock in me," he stuttered.

"Okay, princess, calm down," Gerard teased, removing his fingers gently. When Frank whimpered at the emptiness, he added, "You're such a slut. Just can't wait to be stretched around my cock."

Frank scoffed. "Puh- _lease_. If anyone's a slut around here, it's you. Couldn't even wait until we left church, you've gotta fuck me right here in the chapel."

"We're perfect for each other, then," Gerard said with a laugh. He spit into his hand a few times, at which Frank wrinkled his nose, and slicked his cock with it.

"Wait," Frank said suddenly. "Fuck, we don't have condoms."

Gerard groaned. "Damn it."

They paused for a moment, trying to think of what to do, until Frank pointed out, "Well, I'm a virgin. And you are too, right? So we're both clean. And you can't exactly get me pregnant."

Gerard laughed. "Yeah. I guess you're right. Just... I don't know, I just thought you were always supposed to use condoms. But I guess if we haven't had sex, we can't have anything."

"Glad we've established that. So can I hop on your dick now?"

Another laugh. "Yes, please."

Frank positioned himself over Gerard's cock, guided down onto it with a strong hand on his hip. The tip nudged his entrance and he thought, _This is it. I'm really about to lose my virginity_.

Frank's eyes squeezed shut as the head of Gerard's cock pushed into him. It burned a little—not agonizingly painful, but not exactly comfortable, either. He whined as he lowered himself onto his boyfriend's cock, sinking down slowly with Gerard whispering soothing things in his ear and stroking Frank's hair.

A gasp, and then suddenly Frank's hips met Gerard's. "Oh, fuck," Frank rasped, voice barely audible. "I—I'm sitting on your cock."

Gerard smiled like he almost couldn't believe it. "Yeah."

Frank whimpered, rocking his hips as he adjusted to the stretch. Gerard held him, murmuring something about how much he loved Frank, that he couldn't believe how good this felt, but Frank's head was spinning with so many different feelings. His ass burned and he felt so full—Gerard's cock was _so_ much bigger than fingers. His chest was tight with the unbelievable realization that he was finally doing this, and with the boy he had fallen in love with.

"Mm, Frankie," Gerard groaned. "You been a bad boy? You need to confess your sins?"

Oh. And there was the fact that they were literally in a church.

With a soft gasp, Frank lifted his hips a little and sank back down onto Gerard's cock. Both boys moaned at the feeling, and Frank did it again, raising himself up further this time and dropping back down, whining, "Gee, baby. Oh fuck."

Gerard bit his lip, watching Frank with dark eyes. The younger boy held onto his shoulders and started bouncing up and down on his cock, whimpering and moaning, head hanging down and dark hair falling around his face.

"Frankie," Gerard sighed in pleasure. "Oh fuck, this feels so good. Oh my god. Is it good for you?"

Frank nodded, fucking himself on Gerard's cock and adjusting the angle until he found that spot that made his eyes roll back. "Oh!" he cried, tossing his head back. Arching, he rode Gerard desperately, dizzy with pleasure.

"Oh, you're so hot," Gerard moaned. He grabbed the tie around Frank's neck and pulled, making Frank fall forward into him with a gasp. "So good for me, princess."

Frank mewled, screaming perhaps too loud as he slammed himself down on his boyfriend's dick. Then he begged, "Choke me while I come. _Please_."

How could Gerard say no to that? He used both hands to pull the tie as tight as he could around Frank's throat, making him wheeze, eyes wide with fear and lust. He leaned forward heavily onto Gerard, jerking himself off rough and quick. His moan was strangled and almost inaudible as he shook, eyes rolling back before he collapsed onto Gerard.

"Fuck, you're such a good little slut," Gerard growled, loosening the tie and letting Frank gasp for breath. He fucked up into Frank, using his ass, the other boy's body limp and pliant in his arms. Then, like a shockwave of electricity, Gerard was coming, moaning loudly and filling Frank up.

Frank whimpered brokenly, dazed but in love with the feeling of Gerard's warm come shooting into him. It filled him up so good, making him feel utterly used—owned. The thought of being _Gerard's_ was amazing.

It was a while before either boy said anything. Gerard broke the silence, saying breathlessly, "That was incredible."

Frank chuckled, looking up at him. Gerard was utterly beautiful, pale blue and red painting his pale skin. "I think sex is my new favorite thing."

"Amen to that."

Frank felt his face heat up. "Oh god. I cannot fucking believe we did that."

"I know," Gerard said with a smirk. "You've been such a naughty boy in the house of the Lord."

Frank dropped his head onto Gerard's shoulder, groaning in exasperation. "You're lucky I love you so much," he teased.

Gerard's fingers carded through his hair gently. "I love you too, baby. I’m so glad you were my first."

Frank's eyes met his, and both boys' faces were full of affection, all giddy smiles and bright eyes. "Hallelujah."


End file.
